quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
RE: Liam Burke's Status
|image1 = RE Liam Burke's Status.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Liam Burke |author = Clarice Ogawa, Martin Hatch |date = October 7th, 2016 - October 8th, 2016 |time = 8:01AM - 8:51AM |act = Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide Something |part = Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero |location = Ground Zero |previous = RE: JACK |next = Liam Burke psych evaluation }} RE: Liam Burke's Status is a email Narrative Object found in Act 2, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The email details Clarice Ogawa and Martin Hatch's discussion of Liam Burke's loyalty to Monarch Solutions. Content TO: MARTIN HATCH FROM: CLARICE OGAWA DATE: OCTOBER 9, 2016 – 8:51am SUBJECT: RE: Liam Burke’s status Sir, Given the very recent events at the dry docks, I now see exactly what you mean. Clearly, you were right about Burke’s loyalties being more fickle than they appeared. Of course, we have plenty of unanswered questions about how it came to this. To begin with, I don’t see why Burke would be involved with Joyce. There’s no way he did it out of some kind of ultraistic urge, there has to be more to it. We know Burke didn’t divert Joyce’s transport, since whereabouts at that time are accounted for. So there has to be somebody else involved, too. I’m looking into it. TO: CLARICE OGAWA FROM: MARTIN HATCH DATE: OCTOBER 8, 2016 – 9:47am SUBJECT: RE: Liam Burke’s status Clarice, I understand why you consider Mr. Burke an asset to our future plans. Unfortunately, while he is an exceptional individual, he is less suitable for the kind of duties you have in mind than maybe immediately obvious. I’ll explain. Yes, he’s been trained as a Striker. But, Mr. Burke WAS disqualified, and for good reason. The men we have chosen to be Strikers have strict physical requirements, a certain moral flexibility, and the kind of killer instinct you have to be born with, cultivated to a fine degree. A ferocious knack for survival. Mr. Burke certainly has those qualities. He wasn’t disqualified from the Striker program because he lacked them, or because he couldn’t wrap his head around the technical aspects of operating the technology; in fact, his performance was exceptional. So, I fully agree with you that he’s an impressive operative. But, Strikers, by their very nature, have to be made aware of Project Lifeboat and its purpose, at least on a general level, and that means they have to be able to accept its implications. Unfortunately, Mr. Burke has a deep attachment to his wife, and the fact is that even if we brought Mr. Burke in, that wouldn’t guarantee a spot for her in the program. To be blunt: we don’t need any more nurses, and we’re already at capacity overall. We need Mr. Burke but we don’t need his wife. Mr. Burke would never accept that, particularly now that Mrs. Burke is pregnant. There it’s vital that he doesn’t understand the nature and scope of the threat we face. As for having play a role in other aspects of future development, I suspect that despite his seemingly amoral nature, Mr. Burke may have other qualms he’s not consciously aware of. If he ever has to truly make a choice between conflicting loyalties, he may take a stand on principle and elect to act against his own best interests. That’s not a chance I’m willing to take. TO: MARTIN HATCH FROM: CLARICE OGAWA DATE: OCTOBER 7, 2016 – 8:01pm SUBJECT: Liam Burke’s status Sir, I’ve been thinking about Liam Burke. I know you’ve worked closely with him for a while now, and he’s been useful, but there are assignments we can’t use him for because of his insufficient security clearance. For instance, having to keep him in the dark about much of what will happen at the university – about the stutters we’re expecting, about where it’ll lead – make him a far less effective field operative than I’d prefer and causes quite a bit of logistical difficulty, given that he’s still going to be a part of the operation. And frankly, it feels like wasted potential. I’d like you to consider the possibility of bringing Burke into the fold. He’s completed most of the Striker training, and even though he didn’t finish the program, he made an impression on me as a tremendously capable asset. His service record is exemplary, and he has a well-earned reputation as somebody who gets things done, no questions asked. By that same token, I would love to include Burke in our long-term plans. We could use a man like him in our corner, and I would deploy him fare more effectively. Let me know what you think. Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 2